Accident with the Manipulator
by Storm Gryffis
Summary: Why you shouldn't play with your Vortex Manipulator, then trip over a piece of rubble. Rated K. One-shot.


River played with her Vortex Manipulator before tripping on a stray piece of rubble and pressing the button by accident. She felt the usual pain of time-travel without a capsule. She had gotten used to it by now.

When she finally arrived, she let out a breath and looked around. She was in a high chamber, surrounded by hundreds of people in blood-red robes. There was a high podium in front of her, and looking up, she saw a figure looking at her with interest.

"Who are you?" He shouted. River gulped and held up a hand and waved.

"Doctor Song, Archaeologist. And don't you dare say you hate Archaeologists, I get enough of that from my husband. Stupid man. He thinks bow-ties, tweed, and _fezzes_ are cool." She made a noise, shaking her head.

"Well, Doctor Song...do you know where you are?"

River grinned. "Not a clue! But where's the fun in knowing? The only places I can cross out are Manhatten in the nineties, Gallifrey, and the alternative time-line."

Looking up at the man, she found him deeply disturbed.

"Why not Gallifrey?"

River laughed. "Gallifrey's in a time-lock, the time that the time-lock did fall was because of the Master and his insane scheme, oh and when _darling _Rose tried to get back from the parallel world."

River looked around and saw everyone had gone quiet. That was when she saw the sigil above the man. Her blood ran cold as the circles flattened out and she was able to read.

_THE HIGH COUCIL OF GALLIFREY_

"Why did you ask me that! Now time is going to change you stupid time-lord!" She shouted at the man. He took a step back at her proclamation.

"You have a human body, yet you can Read," he paused, "and Speak."

River groaned and massaged the sides of her head.

"Two human companions, husband and wife. They just get back from their wedding and have their wedding _night_ on the last TARDIS in the Universe, owned by the last _pure_ time-lord. I'm human plus time-lord, the Child of the TARDIS. That little fact is the only reason why I'm married to him. Its unfortunate though, that our time-lines are back to front."

People stared at her as she took out her communicator as it buzzed. Putting it to her ear, she pressed the accept button.

"Hello?"

"_River! Darling River! I'm coming to get you! We're having a picnic! In Asgard! I'm just going to follow your Vortex Manipulator—"_

River cut him off, frantic. "No! Whatever you do, DON'T, follow my trail..." She trailed off as a sound reverberated throughout the chamber. Turning around slowly, she watched as the blue box materialised in front of her.

When it finally landed, she waited a few seconds with her eyes closed before opening them just in time to see the doors burst open, the Doctor running out.

"River!" He shouted before kissing her cheek, bouncing up and down slightly. He ignored the whispers and the whole surrounding area.

"Sweetie, what is it?" She said kindly, putting her hands on his shoulders to stop his bouncing.

"Well." He then went on a two minute tirade before stopping abruptly as he realized where he was. His face paled and it was like he was bi-polar.

"River, Melody Pond. HOW. DID. YOU. GET. HERE!" He practically shouted, spinning around and around until his gaze settled upon the man from earlier. He jumped back and grabbed River's wrist, pulling her slowly towards the TARDIS. They bumped into a force-field though. He turned around and stared at the force-field before turning back.

"You NEED to let me out. I remember today. I'm crossing my own Time-Line. I'm lucky that River here is setting up a memory-block now on everyone." He smiled sadly before spinning around until he was looking behind the TARDIS.

"Nice to see you one last time!" He shouted before taking out his sonic screw-driver and bringing down the force-field. He caught River's wrist again and this time successfully dragged her into the TARDIS just as River activated the memory-block.

The Doctor turned to River, who put her hands up.

"I was just playing with my Manipulator."


End file.
